


loner

by pockybay



Series: Seb’s Soft Danganronpa Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst?? A little??, Coming Out, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Trans Male Character, Trans!Gundham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybay/pseuds/pockybay
Summary: //takes place in an au where monokuma never comes to the island//Souda finds something out about his favorite overlord of ice.





	loner

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad uwu https://my.w.tt/sicEdgYfgU

Souda fetched the key from the table of his cottage and walked out the door, heading to find Gundham. The key he held was the spare key to Gundham's cottage, of which he had been given since they had gotten closer the longer they lived on this island.

The two were an odd pare, the hyper energetic mechanic and the dark and brooding animal breeder (plus his Four Dark Devas of Destruction) were seen almost always together nowadays. Originally, they almost couldn't stand each other, but in hopes of getting off this love island or whatever, they had become friends. At this point they were almost glued together at the hip.

Souda continued on the short path to his friend's cottage, which he himself spends a good amount of time in while playing with the breeder's hamsters. Although currently he was headed there for a different reason, he couldn't find the beanie that he always wore to keep his unruly pink hair down. He truly looked like a shark to say the least when it was off, not that he minded.

Arriving at his cottage, Souda moved to turn the knob, seeing if it was unlocked. Surprisingly, it was, and he opened it without too much thought. "Hey, Gundham! Do y-"

He regretted not knocking.

Gundham spun around from where he stood in front of the full length mirror that leaned against the wall, turning to face whoever dares intrudes-

"Ah- hello mortal... I was not expecting you." He really wasn't, considering his shirtless and flustered state.

Souda felt heat rise to his face at the sight and quickly looked away, not before noticing the scars under his friend's chest though. "I- uh, yeah, sorry about that. I'll get going now, see you later!" And like that, Souda quickly closed the door and walked away from the cottages.

Souda's not sure why he's so embarrassed, but he couldn't hide the fact that he definitely just thought of his friend as hot, seeing him shirtless. He thought the scars were in an odd place, but honestly he didn't put the pieces together and just assumed that of course Gundham could have some scars or something. He has said he's fought many battles, so scars wouldn't be that weird.

He ended up sat down on the sand and placed his head in his hands, his feet had led him to the beach. The wind was cool as dusk quickly approached the islands, the soft sound of ocean waves continued on in the background as Souda thought. He would have to continue looking for his beanie tomorrow.

He wanted to deny the fact that he was now aware of just how big of a dumb crush he had on Gundham, surely Gundham would go back to calling him pathetic if he ever found out. He didn't want that, he wanted to at least have one friend on this island that could tolerate him.

Souda knew how annoying he was, and he hated it. Why couldn't he just be normal? It was irrational to think Gundham even liked him as a friend, he only tolerated Souda out of pity, certainly. Gundham was so cool, in his own weird and edgy way, but the man was comforting to Souda. So, he decided, he would just push back all the gay thoughts about Gundham to the back of his mind like always.

He didn't realize he was shaking until he pulled his head out of where it rested on his palms, and he hugged himself gently before pulling his knees up to his chest. Stop freaking out, Souda told himself, you're being a wimp, stand up like a man and stop crying.

Wait, crying? He felt a small drop of water on his knee, tears had made their way down his cheeks. His breathing became uneven and he felt like he wasn't able to breath at all, in fact. Souda knows he shouldn't be panicking over having a crush on a guy, but after years of what his dad taught him he knew that this was wrong. He let out a muffled sob against his knees.

He didn't notice the foot steps walk up to him on the sand, harshly flinching when he realized someone had sat down next to him. Fuck, no one is supposed to know how weak he is, especially after all he's done to make sure people don't second guess his act. He didn't bother looking over. Maybe he was just imaging it, and he shut his eyes tight before dragging his knees closer to him. He felt so small.

"Are you alright, shark mortal?"

Shark mortal. That nickname that Gundham called him always made him happy. Gundham called everyone 'mortal', maybe that was why he felt special being called something that was special to him.

"...Kazuichi?" Gundham's deep voice drew him out of his thoughts, and Souda finally looked at the person who had sat down next to him. Oh, Gundham, that explains why Souda thought he had heard his voice in his thoughts. Wait, fuck, he was still a mess, this was the worst time for Gundham to find him.

Gundham himself was in only the T-shirt he wore under his jacket, his scarf and said jacket were no were to be found. Souda looked away from him and back at the water.

"I'm- I'm sorry I didn't knock." Souda fidgeted with his hands. Gundham shook his head, and Souda could feel his eyes watching him.

"Do not worry yourself. My door should've been locked, I was foolish to leave it open in such times."

Souda closed his red and puffy eyes, leaning against his legs. He didn't say anything, his body still shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. He wanted to disappear once again.

"...You do not look well mortal, are you sure you're okay?" Gundham's voice was oddly gentle over the sound of the ocean, and Souda couldn't help but notice the way Gundham scooted closer to him.

Souda nodded, clenching his teeth together. Doesn't Gundham have something better to do? He didn't want to be alone, but it was what he was used to, and it was easier than opening up.

Even though he couldn't see him, Souda knew the concerned frown on Gundham's face. "If... if it's about the scars you saw on my vessel, then I apologize you had to see those. I didn't take care of them well, and thus they are quite unpleasant. I didn't think anyone would dare to see them."

Souda finally met Gundham's gaze. "No no, I don't, uh, I don't really care about those. I think they're kinda cool. But I just- I'm sorry for... over stepping boundaries, I guess."

This only seemed to confuse Gundham more as he hesitantly placed his unbandaged hand on Souda's shoulder. "You mustn't apologize, I said it was fine. And... t-thank you." If he had his scarf on, Gundham would've hidden his face in it. Although, seeing that Souda seemed so shaked up about this whole ordeal, Gundham reached his arm out slightly, silently asking if Souda wanted a hug.

Apparently, he really did, because as soon as Souda leaned onto Gundham's chest, he sobbed into the white shirt that his friend wore. It was a weird but welcomed experience for the both of them, the experience of comfort. Gundham held Souda and his oddly gentle hands wrapped around Souda's back. He wasn't really sure what was happening, but it seemed to all happen so quickly.

"I still am not sure why you are so upset, mortal, but I can assure you there's no reason to weep."

Souda looked up at Gundham. "No- I'm just being dumb. Sorry for crying." He laughed lightheartedly, still resting against Gundham.

The ultimate breeder smiled at the sight of Souda smiling again, glad to see that his friend had stopped shaking. They laid like that for awhile, resting against each other in a comforting silence.

"How'd you get your scars?" Souda spoke up in the silence, drawing Gundham out of his thoughts. It was an innocent enough question to Souda, because despite what he sometimes said, he did enjoy listening to Gundham's odd stories. Even if he didn't understand a lot of it.

Gundham stiffened slightly in Souda's hold. "Well, you see, the mortal body I inhabit wasn't to my liking, thus I underwent a procedure to best fit how my mind is. Does that make sense to you, mortal?"

It took a second for Souda to realize what his friend was saying. He may be dumb, but he's not an idiot and can piece together what Gundham meant. "O-oh! Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't realize that was what they were." Souda snuggled into Gundham as a burst of wind flew by, but he felt a little better to know that about Gundham.

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, the supreme overlord of ice hugged Souda closer to him. He was well enough to grow up with a supportive mother, but he had never come out to any others in fear of what they may think. He felt a little better after talking to Souda. "Why did you come to my cottage, anyways?"

"I couldn't find my beanie. My hairs a mess without it." Souda giggled into Gundham's chest, his voice muffled.

Gundham gently combed through the pink mess atop Souda's head with his hand. "I think it looks nice. For a human, anyways."

Souda smiled and hummed in response. "Thanks, Gundham." He yawned, the sun had finally dipped below the horizon.

The two may sometimes be loners, but they help one another in many ways. They fell asleep happy and content, still snuggling on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> please feed me with comments i crave validation


End file.
